With increasing awareness on environmental impact, eco-friendly surfactants or surfactant compositions are becoming widely used in different applications, for example, scouring. Scouring is used to remove waxes and oils, such as pectin, mineral oil, animal oil, and vegetable oil, from textiles materials such as fabric, yarn, or any other woven material comprising a network of natural or artificial fibers. Scouring is usually performed on raw materials, such as sheep's wool or artificial fibers from a manufacturing plant. For example, certain textile materials, such cotton fabrics, need to be thoroughly cleaned before they can be dyed. Other commercial surfactant compositions may be used for scouring textile materials, such as C12 alcohol ethoxysulfate and secondary alkane sulphonates. However, C12 alcohol ethoxysulfate exhibits poor wetting and high foam and certain aqueous solutions of secondary alkane sulphonates are hazy at a high pH, indicating low solubility. Thus, there is still a need for environmentally friendly surfactant compositions that exhibit better foaming and wetting properties in alkaline water solution (scouring is usually performed under alkaline conditions) and thus better scouring performance than the present compositions.